


Rose Colored Lenses of Love

by dessertpunk



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Thomas being dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertpunk/pseuds/dessertpunk
Summary: First kiss at their first musical





	Rose Colored Lenses of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NandaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaWrites/gifts).



Thomas had been excited for this play since James had first sent word of it to Idris. It wasn’t a new play, and Thomas couldn’t even say he was particularly interested in it. He was, however, excited to see the execution of the novel concept behind it. It was sort of like an opera, though really only a little. James and Matthew had snuck in to the theatre for a few minutes in their last patrol before they sent the letter, and it seemed to be that the music was more lively and there were plenty of speaking roles. He wasn’t quite sure how it would play out (pun, anyone?) but that was part of the excitement!

Besides, Matthew adored operas and he would likely talk Thomas’ ear off no matter what his opinion of the “musical” was. Hearing Matthew give his piece might be the part Thomas looked forward to most of all. Not to say that James and Christopher weren’t good conversation partners, but there wasn’t a single person whose voice could make Thomas’ heart flutter like Matthew’s did. Thomas looked over to his side where his cousin grabbed the last of his bags and nodded.

“I’ll be back soon,” Thomas mouthed to his mother. She mouthed an “I love you” in return and he was off.

\--

They were well received in the Herondale household, with all the bustle and the questions and the “I missed you”s both Thomas and Christopher got. It was nice to be loved, surely, but if that love could be gentler to his ears Thomas would be grateful. The commotion didn’t even allow for him to really hug Matthew for very long, though he would have certainly pushed Matthew away before he was satisfied simply because of the embarrassment. It was his fantasy however, and in his daydreams Thomas would hug Matthew for as long as he pleased.

The boys all carried their bags up to their respective bedrooms, and Lucie trailed behind them to tell some story or other that Thomas was struggling to listen to. She was marvelous with words, so even if the story was boring she surely told it well. The problem was that Matthew was right in front of him, or rather the stairs made it so that rather than being behind him Thomas was actually directly behind Matthew’s ass. Truly horrible, really, since the story would probably be brought up again later. Alas, such is life. When your crush (that is what Matthew was to Thomas, he had learned some time ago) is this attractive you cannot afford to pay attention to anything else.

—

Of course the play is a penny dreadful adaptation. Why wouldn’t it be? The people attending it were likely pretending they were too posh to buy the little books, but they all had to enjoy them if they were present at one so grotesquely titled. There was no way the music could be even remotely good, and Thomas was already miffed about it. They’d come to see a different musical before the one James had written about, purely because Christopher wasn’t shy about stating his boredom with the next one’s topic. Christopher was mostly interested in the props, and there was no denying that romances generally did not have very elaborate props.

“Where do you want to sit?” Matthew asked, in a particularly chipper tone. Thomas’ face must have expressed disappointment at the play, and he felt badly for making Matthew worry. His words got caught in his throat, and so Thomas ended up simply shrugging. James and Christopher had already begun waking to some seats in the middle back of the theatre, so Matthew took Thomas’ hand so the pair could follow the suit. All else be damned, after this Thomas was determined to enjoy the play. He was likely looking flushed, but the lights were dimming and Thomas couldn't bring himself to care. They sat side by side, sharing an arm rest. Matthew occupied it quickly, though once the music started Thomas let his hand rest on Matthew's arm. The atmosphere changed, and a devilish Robin Hood jumped out on stage. Soon enough, Thomas was lost to the magic of the theatre.

Many of the instruments were traditional, but the composition was completely new. It enchanted him, and he couldn’t hold any regrets for going to this particular play. He hadn’t heard of drums being used in this way before, and his mind wandered to what he might do once he got back to his instruments at home. He would take note of what he thought worked well and what didn’t and then write it down the moment they got back to the institute. At some point (perhaps half way through the show?), Thomas was abruptly dragged back to his reality. Someone had squeezed his hand, but before he pulled away he took a look at the guilty party. Raziel damn him.

“Lose something?” Matthew leaned in and whispered. Thomas leaned in as well, though instead of apologizing he only dared to looked sheepish. It was poor etiquette to talk during the play, after all. Thomas looked away a moment --by the angel he really had no clue what he was doing-- and laced their fingers together. When he looked back Matthew looked a bit shaken, but certainly not upset. This was a good sign. Probably, anyway. Thomas had learned he couldn't always tell with the "rose colored lenses" of love permanently glued to his face. The play was reaching a climax in front of them, and Thomas managed to deliver a kiss as a firework effect went off. Thomas felt as though he fell forward and placed a hand on Matthew's knee. The boy flinched and Thomas pulled away, a little frightened now by his bold gesture.

By the angel, what was he thinking? He really did not want to ruin his current relationship with one of his best friends, though he couldn’t honestly say he regretted kissing Matthew. He would have to live with the consequences, he supposed, and he prayed they would not be horrendous.

Thomas did happen to be a bit dense however. Had he paid a little attention he would have noticed Matthew didn’t let go of his hand until the lights came back up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing for a headcanon I told to NandaWrites ages ago about their first kiss. I read the "Tales of Shadowhunter Academy" story and started shipping them then and the rest is history.
> 
> I might write a follow up if anyone is interested :3c
> 
> Also I completely made up the musical they watched. I doubt any Penny Dreadfuls were made into musicals in the early days of musicals. I just wanted to throw my headcanon that Christopher is a prop buff in there


End file.
